


Would you

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art in Fic, Bottom Dean Winchester, Getting Together, M/M, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, grooming kink, pbexchangehalloween, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean get's a chance to see Castiel's wings after the empty. Then he gets a chance to touch, which leads to more.





	Would you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prolixdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolixdreams/gifts).



> Thank you to PlotQueen for the excellent beta work! You're the best!
> 
> I got the urge to spoil my Giftee, so they got fic and art! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Click on images to see larger versions. :)

Secretly, Dean had always wanted a better look at Castiel’s wings one day. The glimpse he’d gotten years ago when the angel had first revealed himself hadn’t felt like enough. He knew, from later glimpses, for that’s all he ever seemed to get, that after the Seraph fell his feathers had seemed to molt, falling slow and ragged from his body. It seemed, to Dean, almost unfair that Castiel had to keep that reminder of what he’d done when the other angels had lost their wings completely. 

He’d never asked about it though, and Castiel had never said anything.

Sometimes he’d wanted to ask if it hurt, the way the wings probably continued to molt down to their bare bones, until they were like something out of a horror film.

Castiel never spoke of it, and Dean didn’t ask this, either. It was too close to showing emotion, his feelings for the angel. Feelings that had been overwhelming when Castiel was gone, and Dean didn’t know what to do. He just knew that he was lost without Cas and that he’d let something so important and precious slip out of his fingers without even trying to grasp it close and keep it safe.

Then, suddenly, Castiel was _back_. 

Jack had somehow brought him back from the dead, rebuilt the body that Dean had burned, and brought him back to them. Dean wasn’t quite sure what he thought of it, but he was so thankful, to have Cas back, to be able to welcome him home properly ( or at least as properly as he dared.). It wasn’t exactly dragging the angel into his bed, though that was a tempting thought.

It was late, Sam was in bed, Jack was watching more things to play pop culture catch up of some sort on his laptop in his room, and it sounded like he was making his way through a series of horror films that Dean and Sam had both suggested that he should watch. It _was,/i > October after all. The sound of it made Dean smile a little as he moved past the room._

This was not the first night he’d lain in bed thinking of the angel, just a few doors away and sleep would elude him. It wasn’t hard to decide he needed a glass of milk or something to relax himself. As he passed the door, though, he heard a rustle coming from inside Castiel’s room and all thoughts of milk were forgotten. He’d kept the room unchanged, just as the last time Cas had used it, and Castiel had seemed amused, almost by it when he’d been shown to his room that evening, after burgers and beers for them all. 

Jack had been thrilled to watch how Dean made them. He’d asked a lot of questions that Dean only put up with because he knew that the Nephilim was the reason he had his feathery best friend back. The boy was the only reason why Dean’s heart didn’t feel like it was in a still in a vice. 

He couldn’t stop himself from peeking into Cas’s room, but the door was already partly open and that made it irresistible. Castiel was sitting with his back to the door, perched on the edge of his bed. From this angle, Dean could just see that his torso was naked, he could glimpse one shoulder, but Cas was mostly hidden by wings. A fully plumed set of wings, probably the most beautiful that Dean had ever seen. Even in the imperfect lamp light he could see shades of dark green and blue in those black feathers. They were iridescent, almost. 

“Wow,” he breathed.

The word alerted Castiel that he wasn’t alone, and the angel actually tensed up, turning his head to stare over his shoulder, above the upper curve of his wing at the man behind him. There was something like fear in his eyes. 

Dean took a slow breathed in. “I’m sorry, Cas, I just….The door was open an’….”

“Dean, it’s fine.” His shoulders shifted again and there was a deep sigh from the angel sitting before him. “...Come in. I mean, if you want.”

“I don’t….Wanna be a bother,” he found himself saying slowly. Dean felt a momentary little twinge, though. “I mean you’ve never…”

“I can’t believe how good they look,” Castiel interrupted softly, his voice now awed. “But, come in? Please?” 

That was all it took. Something about the way Cas said it, the pleading note to his request, had Dean stepping through the doorway. After only a moment’s hesitation, he slowly pushed the door closed behind him so that nobody else could witness this. “They’re beautiful, Cas.”

“I can’t preen them on my own.” 

That surprised Dean. He hadn’t even thought of that. Or even considered asking Castiel about it before. He frowned quietly. “But….”

“Now that I have them back, I want to take proper care of them. Before, I was so wrapped up in my….my mission. It didn’t matter. Then they were ruined…” Castiel’s voice broke, cracking under the pain that he clearly still felt when it came to how his wings had been for so long. “Would...would you help me?”

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes trailing over the beautiful expanse of feathers for a few moments. He shifted his weight, then slowly took a few steps towards the bed. “Long as you tell me what to do.” 

“It’s not so hard. Check for broken or loose feathers, make sure they’re lying properly.” Castiel’s wings sagged even more now as he relaxed, his head falling forward. “I’ve wanted you to touch them for a long time.”

It had been said so quietly that if Dean hadn’t already been beside the bed, he wasn’t sure that he would have heard it. He swallowed hard, his heart sped up almost instantly. Of all the men he’d ever been attracted to, Castiel took the cake. And the pie. Dean was pretty sure it wasn’t just because the vessel that he inhabited was attractive. 

He’d seen him as just Jimmy Novak, and that hadn’t been anywhere near the same for him. Dean had been able to tell the difference in a heartbeat. If Castiel and Jimmy had been twins? He would still have been able to tell them apart with ease. Dean reached out slowly with his left hand. “May I?”

“Of course.” 

Those two words made him feel a rush of pleasure. It was like listening to Baby’s engine or one of his favorite songs. Dean slowly sank onto the edge of the bed beside Cas, left hand reaching out to slowly press his fingers into the feathers before him. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZAopNr2)

He stroked slowly for a moment, surprised when the wing trembled lightly under his touch now. “Cas?”

“Wing grooming can be intimate,” Castiel said quietly now. “It’s... it wasn’t uncommon for angels to have preferred partners for grooming, especially in the garrisons.” 

“Are you tellin’ me this is like foreplay?” Dean asked. He barely resisted yanking his hand backwards from the soft feathers. He could feel a tension in himself, the way his stomach twisted. He didn’t want to be reading too much into this, and yet….

“I suppose it could be,” Cas sounded thoughtful now. “Though, it’s likely one would need to groom again afterwards.”

That made a soft laugh bubble out of Dean’s throat and he shook his head, his lips staying twisted into a smile for a bit longer as his fingers slowly shifted to start doing as Castiel had instructed, smoothing the feathers out, checking for any that were loose. He concentrated on it for a few minutes, enjoying the texture of Cas’s feathers under his fingers.

“Did you have a partner?” he found himself asking before he could stop. Then he groaned. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“I did. Many, many human years ago,” Castiel said before Dean had hardly finished his sentence. “Not since bringing you from Hell, though.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wanted you to be the one,” Castiel’s words were soft, and yet carried such a weight. “Because I was not in heaven, dealing with everything. But mostly because of you.” 

Dean took a slow, steady breath, inhaling as fully as he could and then letting it out just as slowly. Both of his hands were working their way through Castiel’s feathers now. There was some fluff, and the loose feathers that had come out were on the bed and floor. 

“I wanted to offer you a primary feather.”

“‘Zat mean something special?” Dean murmured quietly as he moved his attention to the right hand wing now, fairly certain that he’d finished with the left wing.

“Yes.” 

It was several moments of quiet after that before Dean heard Cas’s voice again. 

“It means I want to share myself with you. Angels only exchange them with one they see as mate potential.”

“You want to,” Dean paused, his eyebrow going up quickly as his fingers stroked through the soft feathers some more, “mate with me?”

“Well, to put it so crudely, yes.” Castiel shrugged a little and then his preened wing flicked out and swished a moment against the air. 

Dean found his eyes following it with interest. Then a soft sigh left his lips. “So, what would that entail?” he asked quietly, curious about it. 

Castiel turned his head to look at him with one serious dark blue eye. As if he was trying to assess how serious Dean was. Then the angel took a breath and relaxed again. “You’re already doing the first part...grooming me,” he answered quietly now. “We could... do something quite human, second.”

“Oh?” Dean asked quietly, then carefully shifted his fingers, finishing the second wing steadily and carefully. He slowly let his fingers drop, watching how Castiel shifted, flexing the wing, and then he watched as Cas turned towards him and leaned up, hand moving to cup his face. 

“Like this.” 

Rough warm lips were quickly pressing to Dean’s, and the younger of the two shifted closer to eagerly return it, a jolt of pleasure going through him and down his spine as he sank into the caress. His green eyes slowly fluttered closed as Cas’s hand slid into his hair to fist slightly up and grip a bit. A groan left Dean’s throat as he shifted his own body, a knee settling on the bed so that he could pick himself up. He leaned a bit more, his own hands moving to cup Cas’s face quickly so that the angel didn’t pull away from him. It was a number of moments later that their lips parted, soft shaky breathing mingling together. 

“I will totally groom your wings again after this,” Dean breathed out before his mouth was diving in eagerly to claim Castiel’s once again. 

He found himself pushing at Castiel, trying to coax him to lay down. Cas, though, seemed to have other things in mind as he shifted to take control, pushing Dean down instead. While the man wanted to protest, he found himself distracted by the delicious weight of Castiel and the way his wings flared out over them both, beautifully on display. Their kiss broke and Dean’s breathing was ragged and deep for a moment. 

[](https://imgur.com/MHWlVIi)

“Fuck, is that for me?” he breathed as his bright eyes raked over them. “Are you…..”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel rumbled and then he was kissing him again. His hands slid down Dean’s torso, pushing up at the t-shirt he’d worn to bed, a soft, well loved AC/DC shirt. “A mating display for you.” He kissed him again, pushing the fabric up. Dean shifted now and easily twisted to let his arms go over his head, eager to get it out of his way. 

“Fuck,” he groaned and his hand moved as soon as it was free was reaching for Castiel’s wings, wanting to stroke them slow and gentle now. 

His fingers sank back into the feathers, but not as smoothly as they had when preening. Cas seemed pleased with this. He moved to, slowly and with gentle purpose, grind down against Dean. The human gasped at the feeling, Castiel’s form clearly well endowed. There hadn’t been much consideration of that before. 

Dean felt a little thrill dart up his spine, though. He hadn’t often had the chance, or the desire, to let someone top him. Castiel, though, he was beautiful and strong and Dean knew that the angel cared deeply for him, and that made him feel a bit more confident about what he said next. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“Oh?” Castiel’s lips curled up into a beautiful little smirk. His eyes were a darker blue that before. “You want that, Dean?”

“I do.” Dean pulled him in for a deeper kiss, biting gently at his lower lip and coaxing Castiel to open his mouth for him. His tongue flicked out hungrily to get a taste now. 

He felt so eager. He wanted Cas to be inside of him already, in a way he hadn’t felt since he was seventeen and fooling around with the hot football quarterback at a school they’d attended for about three days. This time, though, he knew exactly what he wanted, and not just how good it felt to have a few fingers in his ass. 

He broke the kiss slowly and stroked fingers through the hair at the back of Castiel’s neck. “I want that amazing feeling cock inside of my ass, Castiel. And I want it to happen soon.”

A snort left the angel, and Castiel was quickly leaning in to kiss him again, hands sliding downwards to easily unfasten the jeans that Dean was wearing. He pulled at them, and Dean almost let out an undignified yelp at the way he was suddenly and quite amazingly naked in what seemed to be an instant. 

Cas was still wearing most of his clothes, though, and that made a pout curve onto the human’s lips. “Cas…”

“Hush,” Castiel purred, his fingers sliding again, this time over the more sensitive skin of Dean’s inner thigh. Dean gasped at that, automatically allowing his legs to spread a bit more. He swallowed as he felt Cas’s fingers brush under his balls and press carefully to tease for a moment against the tight muscle hidden there. “Mmm, you need to relax.” There was a soft noise and then those fingers seemed to be slicked up. 

Dean was confused. He hadn’t seen Castiel move for the lubricant, but before he could say anything a finger had breached him, pushing in just a little. Dean’s eyes went wide before fluttering partly closed. 

“C-Cas…”

“Yes?” Castiel almost sounded smug. “I said relax,” he purred out.

Dean tried not to think too hard about the feeling, the way the finger slowly pushed in, slowly spread him out. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, thankfully, but it was certainly different than fingering himself had ever felt. He groaned, low, and then he rocked into it. 

“Cas….more,” he managed now, his green eyes nearly closed, only a glimpse of the angel over him coming through his lashes. 

“Of course,” Castiel readily agreed, then there was a mouth on Dean’s right nipple. 

He gasped and jerked a little, pressing up into it even as a second finger started to push into him. He whimpered, sure that he sounded like an eager little whore at this, and not at all ashamed. He rocked against the fingers more eagerly now, knowing that the sooner Cas finished, the more quickly they would get to the really good part. The angel seemed quite determined to take care of him though, working him open even as his mouth teased against his skin, getting both nipples wet, hard. 

Then a noise of surprise left him as Cas bit down on the sensitive nub, Dean’s fingers sank into Castiel’s thick dark hair to get a hold even as his other hand grasped at the sheets. He cried out desperately, his cock already leaking between them. He just wanted Cas to get in him! 

He tried to voice this and found that he couldn’t, just another wordless cry slipping from his throat as Castiel’s fingers, three now— how he had not felt that intrusion he didn’t know— but three were pressing deep, brushing something that made him shudder and go a little boneless from pleasure. 

“C...Cas…” he gasped again. The fingers were pulling out now making him whimper, blinking in confusion even as there was a rustling sound and he saw those beautiful wings spread out over him again. This time, when Castiel leaned in, his bare skin brushed his, sending sparks of pleasure up everywhere they touched. “Cas….” he breathed, fingers grasping to try to pull him closer. 

“Shhh… Relax again.” 

Castiel’s voice almost seemed like it was far away and Dean was confused. They were both right here, right? He made his eyes open properly to blink up into gorgeous blue, the dark feathers still dancing above them even as he felt Castiel’s hands on his hips, lifting, coaxing his legs further apart. 

It was an automatic reaction for Dean to quickly wrap his legs around Castiel and pull, only to be rewarded with a sharp smack to his hip. He whimpered and then his mouth opened to protest. 

“No, Dean.” Castiel’s words were low, sharp and compelled him to behave. He went still fairly fast. His breathing was ragged, he wondered what he looked like to Castiel right now. 

“Gorgeous.” The angel seemed to have read his mind and rumbled it out.

Their lips met again and then finally Dean was getting what he wanted, he could feel the hot press and then a slow spread. No prep could have prepared him for the feeling of Castiel sinking into him, the way the angel took his time to push slowly, carefully, filling him up and making his eyes roll back, a low moan of pleasure leaving his throat. 

For several moments it was quiet between them, the way they moved together. The feeling of Castiel’s cock shifting inside of him was intense, making him groan in pleasure. His fingers grasped once more at the angel and pulled him closer. “Cas…”

“You feel so good,” Castiel moaned now, unable to stop himself. 

That made Dean feel a flicker of intense pleasure, that he could make Castiel start to already lose a little control. The pace between them at first was steady, Castiel measuring his thrusts, and the power behind them, too. Dean shifted a little bit against him, trying to encourage more, only to get growled at. So instead, his hand moved to grasp some feathers and _pull_. 

That made grace flash in those beautiful blue eyes and earned him a sharper thrust that stole his breath away. The groan that escaped his throat was ringing evidence of that. Cas was good at this, at making him feel like he was going to lose all control.

“Dean….Dean, I want you to come.” The voice broke through to his fuzzy brain, a hand stroking his cock as Dean gasped and squirmed under him, realizing all at once how hard he was. 

“Come for me, Dean.” 

The husky words coaxed, ringing in his ears, and Dean gasped, his body flexing and rolling up into Castiel’s as he started to come, the wet heat of it coating his chest. He was fairly sure the hand was still working him. Castiel’s thrusts didn’t slow. In fact, they felt even more intense as the initial haze of Dean’s ogasm left him. He shuddered and groaned, and then Cas went fully still above him and moaned out Dean’s name deep in his chest, almost reverberating down his spine. Dean whimpered now and slowly went limp under him fully. 

Castiel’s mouth was on his throat, sucking and nipping and just making him shiver with delight as slowly the angel relaxed his full weight onto Dean, wings and all. Dean groaned, then he shifted and slowly his fingers stroked through Cas’s feathers again, this time more of a petting motion, helping to ground himself. 

“Fuck.”

“Mmm. Fuck, indeed,” Cas purred against his jaw. “Dean…..”

“Hmm?” His eyes were closed, and he could feel the rough drag of Castiel’s ever present stubble on his skin. It almost tickled. Then the angel shifted and Dean forced himself to look up at Castiel, blinking slowly. For a moment, he thought he saw the glimmer of a halo above Castiel’s head.

“I love you,” Castiel breathed out. “I…” Dean’s fingers moved to press gently against his lips to stop him.

“I know, Cas. Right now is time for cuddles, though… an’ I’ll preen you again in a bit okay?” he murmured softly, just wanting to curl up in the angel’s arms. Castiel shifted them around and slowly pulled out of him. That felt odd, cold, but he wasn’t abandoned for long, a sure hand moving to clean him up and the soft rustle of his wings as Castiel got himself settled back down with Dean, 

Instead of pulling a blanket up, though, the soft brush of feathers touched his skin. Dean sighed at the warmth of the wing stretched over him now, his head easily resting on Castiel’s chest. He moved his hand to stroke into the underside of the wing, fingers burying themselves in those feathers. Castiel made a pleased little nose in his throat.

“You know, I’ve wanted to touch them almost since the first time you showed them to me,” Dean admitted quietly after a few minutes of just relaxing, laying together, listening to their breathing in sync. “Even when they were tattered…”

Cas’s fingers brushed over his side, spreading over his hip. The angel’s hand squeezed firmly now, quietly. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered now. “That... means more than you realize.” 

“Any time, Cas, just say the word.” 

He could almost feel the smile against his hair, the way that Castiel was just pleased with the offer. He’d make sure to do it as often as he could. The angel deserved to feel perfect and loved just as much as anyone else. Dean could do that much. He _wanted_ to.

“Get some rest, Dean. We’ll talk further in the morning,” Castiel murmured softly to him now. Dean hummed quietly, but could feel his eyes drooping. It was easy to doze off now, relaxed and warm, the soft rustling of feathers in his ears. Perhaps it was always meant to be this way, and he didn’t want it to ever be different again. He wanted this, always. 

“Hey, Cas..” he slurred sleepily. “When we take Jack Trick-Or-Treating, you should totally be a badass angel,” he muttered now. “Put those wings on display.”

“For some reason, that sounds like a terrible idea,” Cas’s voice rumbled. Dean just snickered sleepily into the pillow now. “Only if you dress up as a cowboy. We can put Sam in a dress, I think.”

“Fuck yes to both. Night, Cas.” It was only moments, and he was asleep, a smile on his lips. He couldn’t wait for the chance to touch Cas’s wings again.


End file.
